


Spark of Life

by Gelsey



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always did have that spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007.

It wasn’t the mad tales of daring deeds or the bizarre behavior that made Captain Jack Sparrow famous. Neither was it his easy way with women and rum that drew people to him, nor his skill on the ship that made his crew love him.

No, it was that spark of life, that joie de la vie, that dwelled within the pirate. Fanned by the salty ocean winds and through the bellows of the Pearl’s sails, Jack was vibrant, alive, a dancing flame in the breeze of life.

That was why they mourned for him when that flame was snuffed, when Jack was gone so suddenly. They were cold in the world where warmth no longer existed.

That was also why they headed to the end of the world, when they heard there was a chance of getting that spark back.


End file.
